


You're Safe

by GoldExperience



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldExperience/pseuds/GoldExperience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Get out of my house and don't come back until you learn to respect me, you piece of trash."</p><p>Well, that put a damper on his night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Safe

School was a breeze, the days progressively going by faster for the students at Kaneki's highschool. Just a few more weeks, then they'll all be out, and Kaneki will be a highschool graduate. It was one of the only times where everyone was in such a positive state, and he was no different. After school, he spent time with Hide, finishing up some homework and doing other kinds of work in a comfortable silence.

After their goodbyes he left Hide's house, and made his journey back to his own home with a spring in his step, still happy from hanging out with his boyfriend. It was very peaceful, the multicolored flowers littered the streets and the trees shone a bright green. Times like this always made him happy, just being able to appreciate what was around him. As Kaneki was nearing his aunts house, his happiness slowly started to die down. Dread was filling his body as he trudged toward the home. With a slow turn of the knob, he entered the, unfortunately occupied, room.

Waiting for his return was his aunt, of course. She eyed him, the look filled with disappointment and slight anger. Kaneki awkwardly waved, trying to get out of there and up to the safety of his room as soon as he could. His aunt had other plans though, it seemed. She opened her mouth and it took all of his being not to go straight to his room.

"Where were you these past few hours?"

Oh. He stood there, slightly confused on why she even cared where he was. He took a couple of steps towards her and muttered quietly.

"Um--I was over Hide's place. We were working on our homework."

The answer didn't seem to impress her, and she got up from where she was seated and stood over Kaneki. It made him feel small, weak. Typical coming from her, of course, but it never failed to make him scared.

"Oh yeah, that troublemaker. I never got why you, the _smartass_ of the family constantly hangs out with him. The kid seems like he's dumb as a rock."

"..."

She snorted, displeased at the silence her nephew replied with. He was angry, he wanted to defend his boyfriend, but it was hard. Standing up to her would just lead to him getting hurt again, and more disruptions to the peace he was trying to keep. As Kaneki attempted to back away, she started up again, venom dripping from her poisonous lips.

"What? Too scared to protect your friend? I thought you were better than that, Kaneki. You're such a disappointment, I wonder what your mother would think of you now."

That broke him, he looked up at her, fresh tears staining his face, and yelled.

"Shut up!"

They both froze, completely still. She was shocked, but the reaction quickly shifted to anger as she dragged him out of the house and outside yet again.

"Get out of my house and don't come back until you learn to respect me, you piece of trash."

Well, that put a damper on his night.

So there he sat, outside on the doorstep. It was unknown to Kaneki when she'd let him back in, it could be a few hours or hell, maybe even a day or two. There wasn't a point to waiting around to find out, so he got up and walked aimlessly through the streets. He was still shocked from earlier, he never talked back to her before. It felt nice for a second, being able to stand up for the ones you love. But now he was stuck in this situation. As he watched all the people passing by, he questioned if he should tell Hide of the incident that just occurred. When this type of thing happens, he always welcomes Kaneki into his house with open arms. He quickly shook the thought away, deciding not the disturb him any more than he already did that day.

After walking around for a little while, the sun already set and the moon replacing its spot, Kaneki settled on going to his and Hide's playground. It sounded cheesy, but he always felt better after spending time in there. He loved thinking about his time with Hide, how wonderful he was to someone like him. Reminiscing is what's gotten him through the bad days.

As he just entered the park, he felt his Phone vibrating in his pocket. His eyes widened at the sight of Hide's name popping up on the screen. He made his way up to the top of the whale playset, and answered the call.

"Hide...? Why are you calling me so late at night, shouldn't you be studying for finals?"

"I've been worried sick, 'Neki! I've been texting you for so long and not a single reply! I even called your aunt and she told me you weren't there!"

Kaneki heard the mocking tone in his voice and quietly chuckled, but got a sudden pang of distress and guilt when he heard the second part. He tried to think of a satisfactory excuse for his absence.

"O-Oh! I'm sorry, I had to go pick up a few things from the store, I'm on the way home now."

There was a pause, and he felt awkward at the silence. He was about to ask if Hide was there until he heard the energetic boys voice pipe up again.

"....Alright! Where are you right now? I'm out too, I was going to go looking for you."

Looking? For Kaneki? The guilt spread through his body and he almost wanted to cry. He didn't want Hide worrying about him, he didn't even think he'd find out he wasn't home!

"I'm really sorry for making you worry, Hide. I'm at the park right now."

"The park? I thought you were on the way home, that's like the opposite way!"

Shit.

"Oh--Well-"

"Hey, I'm almost there, see you in a few!" 

The other boy hung up leaving the dial tone ringing in Kaneki's ears. He sighed in relief, thankful that he didn't have to explain what happened to him.

He waited for Hide's arrival, looking up at the stars littering the sky. He felt himself relaxing from the events that transpired earlier that day, and a small smile formed on his face. A little while later, he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Hi 'Neki! Long time no see."

He wasted no time climbing up to where Kaneki was seated and huddled close to him. The black haired boy took the others hand, and looked up to the taller form, smiling. Hide copied the action and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, causing him to blush.

"So, I know you didn't come out this late at night just for some stupid shopping list, would you be able to tell me the real reason?"

Kaneki looked down, slightly embarrassed. Hide was as perceptive as always, it was only a matter of time before he asked. He took a deep breath before explaining what unfolded earlier. After explaining, he was near close to crying and Hide took him in his arms, rubbing circles on his back.

"Don't let her taunting get to you, I'm sorry about all of that. Is there anything you need me to do?"

Kaneki sat there, processing everything. He didn't deserve someone like Hide, someone who was this wonderful. He soon got up and looked up to him a blush lingering on his face.

"Would....It be okay if I spent the night with you? I don't know if I'll be allowed home tonight."

Hide shone his radiant grin, care and concern obvious on his face, and threw his arm around Kaneki's shoulders.

"Of course you can, you're safe with me."

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for suddenly not posting anything. ive been very discouraged about my writing lately, as well as. well. basically everything i do. ive had a massive writing, art, and editing block. the past few months have been rough, but hopefully by posting this itll get me back into the groove of things
> 
> idk my self esteems rly bad and i hate myself so i apologize but i dont think anyone really missed my bad writing anyways so, rip.
> 
> again, please feel free to give me constructive criticism
> 
> also, if you guys want smut for this, please tell me in the comments and i will


End file.
